Ruby Matthews
Ruby Matthews is one of the main characters in Sex Education. She is portrayed by Mimi Keene. She's introduced in the first episode of the show as the tacit leader of the "Untouchables", a gang of most popular students. Throughout the Series Season 1 Episode 5 In [[Episode 5|Episode 5 "Named & Shamed"]], Ruby goes to meet Maeve after a picture circulated around school of a hairy vagina. She admits that it's hers and implores her help as well as the help of Otis in order to find the person who disseminated the picture. Season 2 Episode 2.6 In [[Episode 2.6|Episode 2.6 "Gathering"]], when Eric tries inviting people to Otis's "small gathering", Ruby is initially averse to the invitation. However, upon realizing that Rahim would attend, Ruby quickly changes her mind. During the midst of the party, she is seen dancing inside the house. A drunken Otis approaches and gets down with her. Episode 2.7 It is revealed in [[Episode 2.7|Episode 2.7 "The Girl-fast Club"]], the two had consensual sex, but whether a contraceptive was used is in question. The morning after the party, Otis attends school and is in a chemistry class. It is at this time he hears Ruby outside, throwing pebbles at the window to draw his attention. Outside, Ruby discloses that she's actually "96.5" percent certain that a condom was used during their sex, which departs from her initial "99" percent certainty. Relationships Love Interests and Sexual partners Tom Baker Ruby dated Tom Baker aka "Warhammer Tom" for a week before dumping him on the pretext that he smelled like crisps but more concretely, she didn't enjoy his company. Frustrated, he will later send a photo of her to Kyle who didn't believe that Tom had sex with Ruby. Otis Milburn During season 1, Otis and Ruby never interact exept during episode 5 during which he and Maeve will help her identify the person who sent the whole school a compromising picture of herself. If their interactions in season 2 are once again almost non-existent, their relationship takes a most unexpected turn when, following episode 6 (and a party a little too alcoholic), Otis wakes up in his bed with a hangover and Ruby by his side. She casually confirms to him that they had intercourse last night but that she cannot find the condom, which worries Otis greatly. She will later admit that she is not sure that their intercourse have been protected. The two then go to a pharmacy to get a morning after pill. If Ruby is reluctant at first to enter it, Otis' arguments will eventually convince her. During the questionnaire to obtain the pill, Otis learns from Ruby's own mouth that her father has been suffering for one year from "multiple sclerosis" (MS), a disease affecting the central nervous system and which can lead to permanent physical incapacity in the patient and in the worst case, his death. After getting the pill, Otis will worry about whether Ruby was consenting at the time of their intercourse, to which she will answer yes, justifying this by her habit of sleeping with "nerdy boys" when she is sad, which gives her for a short time the feeling of being passionately loved. Otis reveals to her that this was his very first sexual intercourse and asks her about the level of his performance. Surprised, she replies that he was not great but not terrible either. Otis asks if her father's illness is causing her sadness. She answers him yes but immediately diverts the subject of the conversation by accusing a lack of symmetry in her eyebrows after epilating them. Playing the game, Otis replies that he finds them very even. Ruby smiles at him and thanks him for accompanying her, adding that most boys are not as considerate as he is. Their arc for this season ends with Otis driving Ruby back on his bike. Family Her father In episode 2.7, we learn from Ruby's own mouth that her father has been suffering for one year from "multiple sclerosis" (MS), a disease affecting the central nervous system and which can lead to permanent physical incapacity in the patient and in the worst case, his death. He already had to quit his job. Her mother The deterioration of her husband's health causes her a lot of stress, according to Ruby. Her grandmother † The loss of her grandmother seems to have affected Ruby, in episode 1.5, she uses this tragedy as an argument for dating Tom Baker aka "Tom Warhammer" for a week which, as we learn during the episode 2.7, would correspond to her habit of sleeping with "nerdy boys" when she is sad. Friends Olivia Hanan One of Ruby's friends Anwar One of Ruby's friends Rivals Maeve Wiley Ruby is always on the front line when it comes to mocking Maeve or calling her by her cruel nickname "Cock Biter" even after she and Otis have helped her solving the case of her leaked vagina pics without expecting any compensation, help for which Ruby of course never thanked them. During Episode 2.1, Maeve, irritated by Ruby's behavior, revealed to the whole school via the loudspeakers that she was one of her many clients for essay plagiarism. Although the animosity between them has so far never been more than a deep mutual contempt, the revelation of Otis having his first sexual intercourse with Ruby may have changed the situation as it seems to have particularly pissed off Maeve. Aimee Gibbs A former friend of Ruby until she chooses to be with Maeve over "The Untouchables" and renounces herself from the clique, making herself the target of their mockeries. Personality She’s rather rude to other students, including her own friends, she will eventually pay the price when her friend Olivia, annoyed by her incessant mockery, decides to take revenge on her by sharing a compromising selfie from Ruby's own cell phone. She likes good parties, gossips and trendy style. She’ s a vegan. She likes to rule and impose her views on others. Treats everyone in advance. However, during episode 2.7, Ruby, despite her naughty, arrogant and self-confident girl face, revealed herself to be a much more complex character than appearances suggest, with a tragic dimension. She is reluctant to show what she really feels and is in perpetual control, the most glaring evidence being her reaction when Otis asked her about her father's multiple sclerosis, although her body language briefly betrays her concern, she refuses to reveal her feelings further and immediately try to divert the conversation by using derision. On the other hand, Ruby isn't happy in love, this is highlighted when she says to Otis "when I'm sad, I make out with nerdy boys... because they think they're in love with me, which feels amazing, until they get clingy and want to show me all their things. " She doesn't find what she's looking for in her partners and probably doesn't have a very clear idea of it, yet she desires what so many other people desire : to love and to be loved with passion. Appearances Season One (6/8) *"[[Episode 1|Episode 1: "Sex Kid"]]" *"[[Episode 2|Episode 2: "The House Party"]]" *"[[Episode 3|Episode 3: "Wet"]]" *"[[Episode 5|Episode 5: "Named & Shamed"]]" *"[[Episode 7|Episode 7: "Happily Ever After"]]" *"[[Episode 8|Episode 8: "The Climax"]]" Season Two (4/8) *"[[Episode 2.1|Episode 2.1: "Outbreak"]]" *"[[Episode 2.2|Episode 2.2: "Teachers Have Sex Too, You Know?"]]" *"[[Episode 2.6|Episode 2.6: "Gathering"]]" *"[[Episode 2.7|Episode 2.7: "The Girl-fast Club"]]" Quotes |-|Season 1= Season 1 |-|Season 2= Season 2 Trivia *She is considered by many to be the prettiest girl in school. *She’s always sticking with her gang. *She probably has rich parents. *In high school, she was the first to get a car amongst her friends. ([[Episode 1|Episode 1: "Sex Kid"]]) *After Maeve, she is the second female character to have shared a moment of closeness with Otis before threatening him with reprisals if he told anyone about it. ([[Episode 2.7|Episode 2.7: "The Girl-fast Club"]]) Gallery Season 1 Season 2 Otis_&_Ruby_Good_morning_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_It's_vanished_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_It's_more_like_96.5_percent_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_pharmacy_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_It's_so_humiliating_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_I'm_not_a_slut_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_Everyone_knows_who_I_am_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Ruby_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_toast_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_bike_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters